Chronicles of the Rokudaime
by Nara-hime
Summary: ON HOLD!
1. Prologue

Nara: cries

Kakashi: whispering to Iruka what's her problem?

Iruka: She only got one review on her other fic, and thought up a new idea that she hopes everyone likes…

Kakashi: Are they tears of joy then?

Iruka: I actually… have no clue…

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, why in the halibut would I be writing a fanfiction? Wouldn't I be drawing instead? Jeesh…

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It's been a grand total of sixteen years since Sasuke left Konoha, and there haven't been any leads on his position in all this time. Orochimaru hasn't made any advances on Konoha as well.

Our Jounin and our ANBU have many new and talented members. The senior Jounin refuse to back down, which I find very troublesome. So far, I only need one more on my council, and Konohamaru probably wont stop nagging me until I choose another.

However, the current members don't say a thing about that one empty seat at my left. Perhaps they know why it remains so?

We're very well balanced in my council, more so than in Tsunade's. Ha! The old hag…

My current members that are in the ANBU are only Neji and Kakashi, but that's just fine. With only one Chunin on the council, nothings out of place.

Shikamaru sits to my right, Sakura next to him, and Kakashi finishes that row. On the other side are the empty seat, Neji, and Iruka. I sit at the head.

Many wondered why I chose Iruka as a member of my council, but I soon silenced them as our first decision came to us. Iruka-sensei (as I still call him… it makes him rather embarrassed) gave his input into the decision as to how it would affect the Academy and the younger Genin. It completely changed our vote for the better of the village.

Ah, that's how our complete alliance with Sunagakure was signed.

Still, that empty seat seems to grow dustier, and lonelier as the days go by. Our council is now starting to agree with the elders and Konohamaru as to getting it filled. However, I shall remain stubborn and wait for the impossible.

I want him… I _need_ him to come back.

Sasuke…

Damn that teme!

**Chronicles of the Rokudaime**

Prologue: Ten years ago

It was a fine day in Konoha. The grass was green, the birds were singing, and Sakura was screaming. Yup, just a normal day…

"Sakura-chaan!" Naruto whined as the pink haired monster grabbed him by the ear. "I just wanted to pick up that thing!"

"That thing was a priceless glass vase!" Sakura seethed, making the blonde flinch.

"How was I supposed to know that I set it down wrong? You were yelling at me, you know. Its very hard to pay attention like that," Naruto finished with a sense of finality.

Sakura sighed and let go of the taller blonde's ear.

"And how old are you, baka?" she asked, hands on hips.

"A mere eighteen years, madam," Naruto said, flicking his hair out of his eyes and flashing a smile.

I decided to intervene right there.

"Enough flirting you two," I said, appearing in a puff of smoke, a hand up in a sign of hello. The two Jounin didn't even flinch, just glared at me.

"This is all your fault you know," Sakura informed me.

"My fault?" hands up in sign of innocence, eye wide in defense…

"If you were on time, this wench wouldn't be yelling at me!" Naruto yelled, eyes flashing red in warning.

"Me? You're blaming this on me?"

"No, I'm blaming it on Shikamaru. OF COURSE I'M BLAMING IT ON YOU!"

"QUIET!" I yelled, running a hand over my partially masked face. "Honestly, I come to tell you something important and you get in a fight… again…"

"Important?" Naruto piped up, face bright.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, elbowing Naruto in the ribs.

"Tsunade needs to see us in the meeting hall. You didn't get the bird?" I asked.

Sakura and Naruto looked up into the sky, faced skewed up in concentration. Suddenly, their faces lit up, and then fell. I knew then that they had just ignored the bird. Honestly, they're so predictable!

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"Is everyone here?" Tsunade asked the assembled Jounin and ANBU in the conference chamber. "Good, then we can start.

"As you know, I am currently using a genjutsu to maintain my appearance of a thirty year old. Due to my full body healing jutsu, I look much older than I am. However, with the recent battle with mist, I must say that I lost too much of my time and regenerated my cells too much. I currently have about twenty years left to live."

There was much muttering at this statement, some of it was frantic.

"I have conversed with the elders and we have come to a decision. Today, I will name one of you as the Rokudaime of Konoha. You will immediately take my place as a fighting Hokage and I will be of use only in paperwork, decision making, and in dire situations in a fight."

There was even more muttering at this, and suddenly Naruto was at the edge of his seat, listening with anticipation.

"And, the one who will succeed me is…"

Honestly, all that woman needed was a drum roll…

"Hatake Kakashi."

Ah, here I go to congratulate the… wait… what?

I just sat there blinking as whispering erupted around the room. There was polite clapping, mainly from my friends in the Jounin and ANBU. However, I wasn't really a popular choice.

"Tsunade-san," I said standing up humbly. "I'm afraid that I cannon accept your request. My time in the ANBU has showed me that I cannot accept such responsibility."

"Do you have a notion as to who your runner up shall be?" Tsunade asked, folding her hands and looking me calmly in the eye.

Ah, so she had planned this! There was no way that her actual choice would be approved of the elders, and they trusted my judgment as one of the best fighters in Konoha.

"Actually, I would like to appoint one of my own students as Hokage," I said, winking quickly at Tsunade. "Uzumaki Naruto has progressed rapidly in his training and I believe that with the right council he shall be a fair and wise Hokage."

Dead… silence…

It was eerie really, everyone seemed shocked, even Naruto.

"I second that," Neji said, standing up on the other side of the room.

"Me too," Sakura said, standing with crossed arms, staring down the elders.

"And me," came a bored drawl from behind us. "It proves to be interesting."

From all over the room, the former Genin teams of Konoha stood up. First Lee, then Ten Ten, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Gai, Jiraiya, Shizune, Ino, Kurenai, Yamato… everyone that had been helped, and helped Naruto before. Honestly, I myself was almost moved to tears by the display of trust and honor the others had for Naruto.

Suddenly, Naruto stood up. He was my height by now, and his shaggy blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. He held up his hand, thumb up, to the elders and gave his goofball grin.

"I won't let this village down! I'll be an even better Hokage than Yondaime!"

Koharu sighed and stood up.

"Come forward, Naruto, and take your place next to Tsunade, as the Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure."

Kakashi: HA! Your name was only said what, twice?

Iruka: Three…

Kakashi: And mine was said how may times?

Iruka: Three…

Kakashi: blinks wait, what?


	2. Chapter One

Nara: I love reviews! .

Kakashi: (sighs) now they've done it

Naruto: Whee! I'm Rokudaime!

Nara: And now you get your wonderful mission!

Naruto: Nani? What mission?

Nara: You'll see! (strolls off)

Nara: Oh, yeah! Pairings… since I forgot last time… there are many…

Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Hinata/Naruto, Gaara/Shikamaru, Sakura/Lee, Kiba/Shino, Ino/Chouji -They're all rather messed up, but trust me on all of this k? btw… SasuNaru and GaaraShika are my fav couples! .

Ooh, side note! So, the SNs repeated over and over again indicate time breaks, and the next POV will be in the middle of it, kinda hidden… but not really… if there isn't one in there, then it stays the same. I may switch to third person at some point, but I'll make you all aware… the first chappie was supposed to be confusing…

Oh yeah, this entire chapter is in third person, since I need more detail before I go insane… XD

**Chronicles of the Rokudaime**

Chapter One

It had been a very prosperous sixteen years for Konoha, under the careful watch of Tsunade and Naruto, and they had imported many Suna items. Naruto had even allowed an exchange program going on between the academy students. There were currently two Suna Genin in the Konoha ranks, and three Konoha Genin in Suna's.

Which brings us to our lazy leader, sitting beneath a tree, fishing pole held fast between two rocks as he spaced out, Hokage robes and hat strewn out on the lawn as the shadows of the minute clouds rolled across his face. His headband was tied loosely around his waist, and his shoulder-length blonde hair was spread out like a halo around his head.

Naruto slowly raised a hand, the black spandex material, worn by many of his ninjas, ending at his middle finger, stretching across his arms and the back of his hand. His crystalline blue eye unfocused as he stretched his fingers towards the heavens, and his mind soon followed suit, dulling from the normal razor sharp he kept it at.

He had a meeting with Tsunade and his council concerning a Jounin that Gaara wanted transferred, thus his garb, but he didn't really feel like going. He was debating on just sending a Kage Bunshin when he sensed familiar chakras heading towards him.

The Rokudaime groaned in annoyance as his trusted advisors skidded to a stop near him. The blonde sat up to glare at the silver-haired man, and the shorter raven-haired Jounin next to him.

"Kakashi, Shikamaru," he muttered, stretching out as he yawned.

"Planning on ditching again Naruto?" Shikamaru asked idly, eyeing the clouds that Naruto had previously been obsessed with.

"I was, until Kakashi-sensei showed up," Naruto muttered, standing up and dusting off his robes. He bent down and grabbed his hat off the ground. He really did hate the traditional Hokage robes… they were so annoying at times. He flipped the hat around in his hands. It had been modeled off of Sandaime's hat, and it carried the kanji for six in red lettering. His coat, unlike his hat, was modeled after Yondaime's, the kanji for Uzumaki and the pattern on the hem in red. The white of his robes ended at his feet, which were sandaled, and underneath his robes he wore his black spandex suit, whose ends protruded from the white robe and cape to engulf his neck and hands.

Naruto flicked the thin braid he had growing over his shoulder. When it settled it reached to the back of his knees.

"So Shikamaru alone wasn't enough to encourage you to come?" Kakashi asked, raising a slender brow. "As I thought."

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed, looking up as another cloud passed the sun. "I really must go now… Ja ne!

That said, the blonde waved at the baffled ninja, and with his trademark grin, vanished in a poof of smoke.

"KAGE BUNSHIN!" Kakashi bellowed in anger. "I should've known better from that little…"

Naruto, currently perched at the top of a nearby pine, stifled a laugh with his hand as Shikamaru looked up from Kakashi's rampage, and winked. Naruto waved to his advisor, and leaped off towards the village.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Naruto was walking down the street without a care in the world. His hands were folded in his sleeves, his lips were puckered in a whistle, and his Hokage hat was hung around his neck, resting against his back. The white collar shaded his neck from the onslaught of the sun, which was good since his skin seemed to be burning rather easily this year.

Naruto nodded to a shopkeeper that greeted him and kneeled down to play with two young twins that had just run into his legs. He ruffled the girl's hair as someone chuckled from behind him.

Blue eyes met green as Naruto grinned sheepishly at the pink haired demon standing in front of him.

"Er… scenic route to the meeting?" he offered, knowing that she wouldn't believe him.

The girl huffed, brushing her bangs out of her face.

Sakura hadn't changed much during the sixteen years that Sasuke had been gone. Her hair was a bit longer, but was usually twisted up in a bun resting on the left side of her head, held up by a red ribbon. She wore her red dress, as always, but now it rested around her knees, due to her current fiancé's begging. There was a bandage wrapped around Sakura's upper arm for reasons only Naruto and Yamato knew. Her headband was in the same place, hopelessly keeping her bangs out of her face.

For some reason, it appeared that Sakura had actually put on some red lipstick, though Naruto had no idea why.

"Are you ditching again, Naruto-kun?" she asked fondly of the boy. The two had become close over the years, but Naruto had left behind his crush, to start unhealthily obsessing over the Uchiha betrayer.

"Ne, I'm bored of these meetings, they know I'm fine with the transfers," Naruto said, kicking at a rock. "Sakura-chan, could you dress up as me and go?"

"I suck at genjutsu, Naruto," Sakura sighed heavily. "I'll just go and tell Neji that you got held up. Although, he'll probably search for you himself."

"Arigato Sakura-koi!" he said, glomping the pink haired girl.

"Ah, enough, oh great and honorable Hokage!" Sakura gasped, squirming out of the man's grasp. "I'll cover for you as long as possible. Gaara probably won't want you there either, so I can count on him for help."

"Shikamaru too! He helped me escape Kakashi," Naruto grinned. "Maa, see you later Sakura-chan. I'm going to enjoy my freedom while it lasts."

Sakura chuckled and waved to Naruto before vanishing in a puff of smoke and a small "pop".

Naruto chuckled and turned around to walk off. However, he ran right into another ninja, who "eeped" and stumbled backwards, causing the both of them to fall into the road.

Naruto groaned in annoyance. That was very un-Hokage like of him. He rubbed his head in embarrassment as he stood up slowly, looking at the already standing red haired woman he had run into.

"Ah gomen!" he said, holding up a hand in apology.

Suddenly, the blonde blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

She was from Suna!

"Amagarake Yuka?" he asked, eyeing the ninja's headband, which was around her neck.

A thin line of red crept across Yuka's face as the girl clasped her hands in front of her and nodded, bowing quickly at the same time.

"H-hai! Hokage-dono, I didn't realize it was you earlier! I'm so sorry… but, I'm slightly lost…" she muttered trailing off slightly.

Suddenly, a true prankster grin spread across Naruto's face, and one fang showed over his stretched lips, his eyes closing halfway as he schemed.

"Yuka, I need you to do me a favor…"

The Jounin blinked momentarily before bowing again quickly.

"Whatever you say Hokage-dono!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Red hair bounced in twin pigtails as a young girl ran up the stairs to the Hokage's palace. Her black and white uniform was slightly out of place as she arrived, a thin line of blush across the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. She stopped at the front gate and raised a hand to the gate guard.

"Ohayo!" she grinned. "I'm Amagarake Yuka."

"This way miss," the man said, turning and walking into the building.

Yuka paused for a second before following, a grin forming on her face.

A couple of minutes later four Yuka and her guide before large double oak doors. The Chunin turned to Yuka and raised a brow.

"Well, don't stand there gawking all day, go in!"

Yuka shook herself and grinned sheepishly.

"Right…" and with that said, the girl took a deep breath and opened the doors. She was greeted by the icy stares of every one assembled in the room, and her blush spread as she shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Sorry I was late Gaara-dono… I lost my way in the village."

"Its alright, Yuka-san," Gaara nodded, before turning back to Tsunade. "This is my transferee, Amagarake Yuka. She's a Jounin, but just barely made it from Chunin."

"Welcome to Konoha, Yuka," Tsunade greeted the red head.

"Arigato, Tsunade-dono," she murmured shyly.

Suddenly, Neji got up, eyeing Yuka suspiciously.

"Yes… welcome indeed…" he mused, walking around the girl as he examined her. Slowly, the veins around his eyes popped out as he activated the byakugen. Three circles later, and he suddenly lunged, pinning Yuka to the wall with a Kunai pressed against her throat. "Why are you using a genjutsu?"

"H-how can you tell?" Yuka gasped out, astonished.

"Your chakra isn't flowing regularly, and its focused too much on your breasts," Neji said calmly.

The girl pouted, and in a puff of smoke, a very ticked blonde was standing in her place.

"I hate you Neji!" Naruto whined, crossing his arms as Neji released him, vein twitching in his neck.

"I don't really care," Neji huffed, sitting down at his place at the table.

"I think we've found him!" Tsunade said, slamming her fist down on the table, causing it to shake. "Naruto's perfect for this!"

"But consider who it is!" Mitokado exclaimed.

"But his transformation and genjutsu skills are honorable," Koharu put in. "Plus, Kurenai is busy with her cell."

"But he's the Hokage!" Homura yelled out, exasperated.

"All the more reason! We should show the people that the Hokage's don't just sit around and sign papers!" Tsunade said.

After a few more minutes of arguing that thoroughly confused Naruto, Mitokado Homura gave in, and it was decided that the mission would go to Naruto.

"All right, now will you explain the mission?"

Tsunade sighed, folding her hands.

"You will take on the guise of a young female singer and travel to Nami no Kuni and find the largest city there. It has been rumored that… Uchiha Sasuke has been sighted there. We need you to find out anything that you can about that. Contact with him is frowned upon, but if you can become close to him, it would be best. We need to figure out what he and Orochimaru are planning. If you could persuade him to join our side, I think I'd love you forever Nar-chan."

Naruto felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end at the thought of seeing Sasuke after SIXTEEN years. For some reason, he only felt excitement.

"I say, bring it on!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Nara: Thought I'd get this up before I go on vaca for a week! I'm going to Mexico! (cheers)

Naruto: ooh! I like this mission!

Sasuke: (voice comes from bag) can I come out now? Sixteen years in this fucking sack is enough to kill me!

Nara: its your punishment for betraying Naru-chan!

Naruto: (snickers and starts to poke bag with stick)

Nara: Anyways, next chappie you'll get to see what Sasuke looks like! I'll work on drawing a piccie of him… but no promises!

PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews… XD


End file.
